


An Indecent Proposal

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn’s got it all planned out. *SMUT AHOY*





	An Indecent Proposal

Tonight was the biggest night of his life and she was late.

Finn glanced at the clock, fiddling with his tie. Okay, only by about 20 minutes…but the reservation was for 6 and she still needed to get ready and her advanced lit course always let out at 4:30 and it’s now 4:52 and  _oh god, where’s the box?_

His hands jumped to his blazer jacket pocket and his heart skipped a beat in relief when he felt the small cube.  _Right where he left it._

Seconds later, the front door swung open, a flustered Rae rushing inside and dropping her bag to the side, shedding her jacket and kicking the door closed.

“I’m so sorry, Finn. Just give me a half hour, yeah?”

He nodded tersely, attempting a smile. She smiled curiously back but walked quickly to the bathroom. He sighed and felt his stomach turn. He stood abruptly, going to the fridge. The shower started as he glanced around the fridge restlessly. He eyed the sheet cake taking up the entire top shelf, ’ _Congratulations, Rae!_ ’ across the top with a massive graduation cap decoration. Closing the fridge, he instead grabbed the vodka from the counter and took a short swig. He coughed loudly, the bottle clattering to the counter, splashing drops across his front.

“Ya alright?” Rae called out, water distorting the sound. Finn swore darkly, stripping his jacket, shirt and tie off hastily. He sniffed his chest, swearing again at the acrid scent.

“I’m fine!” He yelled back, wincing at the crack in his voice. He shook his head and looked the clock again.  _4:59. Okay._

All he could smell was vodka and nervous sweat. He strode into the bathroom without another thought.

“Finn?”

“Nope,” he replied despite himself, turning the tap on. The water trickled out in drops, all of the pressure taken from the shower. He rolled his eyes heavenward as Rae peeked her head out of the shower. She narrowed her eyes at him through the steam.

“I thought you were ready? The reservation’s for 6, right?”

Finn could only nod, completely at a loss for how to explain without revealing his nerves. His eyes wandered from her curious face, following the water trickling from her hair and face down her neck. He could just make out the curve of her breast through the curtain. He swallowed hard as he met her eyes again, her mouth set in a smirk.

“Spilled something,” he finally answered with a sheepish smile. She rolled her eyes and beckoned to him.

“Well, c'mon then. We don’t have all night.”

Finn unfastened his belt and dropped his pants, folding them haphazardly. He toed off his dress shoes, leaving his socks in them. He approached the end of the shower, pulling the curtain open a bit. Rae stood facing him under the hot stream, hands applying conditioner to her long hair. He watched as her chest bounced slightly as she massaged her head.

“I’ll be out of your way in a second,” she said, winking before closing her eyes. He stepped closer to get under the water and Rae’s nose wrinkled.

“Jesus, Finn, you smell like a distillery,” she chided lightly, pushing at his chest. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to him.

“I told ya I spilled something,” he retorted, reaching behind her for the soap. He lathered his chest up as she scoffed.

“If you wanted to do body shots, all you had to do was ask, Finley,” she said cheekily, starting to rinse her hair. He washed his chest quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

“Do you want to?” he asked, grinning at the weary look she gave him.

“Maybe later. We have plans, don’t we?”

Finn frowned slightly. His stomach fluttered anew.

They exited the shower, drying off quickly. Rae wrapped herself in a towel and went to the sink, brushing her hair in the mirror. Finn slung his towel around his waist, going over to his pants.

“What’s this dinner for anyways? My graduation party’s next week and we’ve already gone out to celebrate your radio internship,” she said, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He tried not to gulp audibly.

“Do I need a reason to take my girl out?” he answered, coming up behind her. He kissed her neck lightly and smirked as she relaxed into him. He couldn’t help pressing closer, feeling himself harden against her. Her breath hitched as his hands traveled from her hips along her towel to her breasts.

“Finn…” she breathed, his lips moving along her neck, “We don’t have time…”

He wrapped a hand around her hair, pulling it to the side, the other squeezing her breast through the towel.

He met her eyes in the mirror.

“Fuck the reservation.”

***

They stumbled towards the bedroom, mouths latched together. Finn pulled at Rae’s towel and threw it aside, hands wandering over her bare skin. She dragged him closer at the waist and dropped his towel, her hand stroking him firmly. A guttural moan escaped him as she touched him, his head dropping back. She kissed his adam’s apple and dragged her lips along his neck, sucking gently. The feeling became too intense and he pulled her hand away, guiding her onto the bed.

He settled on top of her and grinded his hips into hers. He kissed her thoroughly before sliding his lips along her jawline, down to her neck and sternum. He paused at her breasts, taking his time to nip at the pale skin. He ran his tongue along her nipples, the hardening peaks soft against his mouth. Rae’s hands gripped the sheets but when he made his way further down her body, one ran through his hair, gripping it lightly. When he reached her center, he met her eyes. Rae smiled with lust darkened eyes, teeth set on her bottom lip. He smirked before running his tongue along her lips before flicking it against her clit rapidly. Moans came unabated from above him and the noise spurred him on, going faster and faster until her legs began to shake. Finn groaned as her legs started to close around his shoulders, her hand pulling at his hair hard. Her sounds grew in urgency but before long, she was grasping at his shoulders trying to draw him back up. He knelt between her thighs, looking down on her curiously.

“C’mere,” she breathed, tugging on his hands. He fell forward onto her but she flipped them unceremoniously, straddling his hips. She muffled his answering moan, her tongue delving into his mouth. The taste of her was intoxicating and he barely noticed her hand traveling between them to grasp him. Their mouths separated but their eyes remained locked as she guided him to her opening. They cried out in unison as he entered her, the sensations of warmth and pleasure coursing through their bodies.

He gripped her hips as she began to move, her back arching beautifully. She held the headboard with one hand for leverage, her pace increasing, her other grasping Finn’s, entangling their fingers. They moved together, the pressure building intensely. Rae’s cries grew steadily higher in pitch and he felt stars erupting within him, his eyes squeezing shut at the impending release. Moments later, she shook above him, her body clenching around him deliciously. She gasped his name as she came, riding out the feeling. His grip on her hip became punishing as he thrusted up once more before the tension broke, his entire body shuddering. She collapsed atop him, her still damp hair spreading across his chest. They laid still, panting in the afterglow, before Rae rolled to his side and stretched luxuriously. She sat up slowly and went to the door, sliding on her robe.

“Fancy some tea?”

Finn nodded and grunted an affirmation but found he couldn’t move a muscle, his body flopping back as he tried to sit up. He resigned himself to laying there, staring at the ceiling with a dazed grin across his face. He heard Rae banging around in the kitchen, the burner clicking on and their kettle placed on the stovetop. He let his eyes droop closed.

***

“Finn Nelson, were you raised in a bloody barn? Ya left your clothes on the floor, knobhead!”

His eyes shot open, his body raising of its own accord.  _Fuck–the box!_

He practically leapt from the bed, scrambling around the bed to the door. Before he could get to the kitchen, Rae strode through the hallway, tea tray in hands, his jacket, shirt and tie slung over her arm. She gave him an amused glance as she set the tray on the bed. She motioned to the bed and he sent her an embarrassed grin before clambering back into bed, praying she couldn’t feel the weight of the box in the blazer pocket. To his relief, she laid the jacket on the dresser, coming to sit beside him on the bed. She poured them both a cup full of milky tea, swirling some sugar in his before handing it over. He bussed her cheek in thanks and took a sip, sighing at the perfect taste. A laugh bubbled from his throat when he looked at the tray again.

“Y’know that cake was for your party,” he teased, laughing again as she crinkled her nose at him and took a big bite.

“Therefore, it’s my cake, yeah?” she retorted cheekily, “No one’ll miss one piece.”

He shook his head, smiling wide. She smirked back, taking another bite before handing him the fork.

“Sorry we missed dinner,” she added, nudging his shoulder with hers. He shrugged, his cheeks reddening.

“It’s just…I wouldn’t want to mess with your plans,” she said pointedly. He looked over at her and watched as she revealed the ring box from her robe pocket. He bit his lip roughly and met her eyes. She grinned back, eyes shimmering. He couldn’t help his answering grin, shaking his head in disbelief. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she’d go and surprise him again.

Finn took the box from her and opened his mouth to speak.

“Rae, I–”

She held up a hand and cut him off.

“Do it like you planned,” she said gently. He rolled his eyes at her playfully but went to her side of the bed. She looked him over, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“Can I put boxers on first?” He joked, holding the box in both hands. She laughed and shook her head.

“Nope, get on with it.”

He slid down on one knee, biting his cheek before looking up into her eyes.

“Rachel Earl…you stole my 20p and my heart in the same instant. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since we were teenagers and I don’t think I’ll ever meet someone as stubborn and cheeky and strong as you are. I wanna spend the rest of my life arguing with you over which Oasis tune is better. I wanna plan dinners and miss them because we can’t keep our hands off each other. I wanna be with you forever. So…will you marry me?”

Rae bit her lip, tears running unabated down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away before resting his hand against her face. She leaned into it before kissing his palm, giving him a watery smile.

“Yeah, I suppose,” she replied, shrugging a bit. Finn donned a wide grin, sliding the ring on her finger. He climbed back into bed, nestling against her side. She leaned down and kissed his neck, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m glad you spilled that vodka,” she cooed. He looked up at her and winked.

“Me too.”


End file.
